Sustainability and the desire to reduce energy consumption are becoming important corporate goals. Print shops are one of many components that contribute to the environmental impact of a corporation. However, it is often difficult to accurately estimate a print shop's energy usage without performing sophisticated job tracking or ignoring the duration of various steps in processing a customer's print job.